The Mistletoe Drabble Collection
by RBDECEPTICON17
Summary: Story Summary: A bored sexologist. A festive little experiment inside The Society For Arcane Sciences. Now here are the end results of her experiment.
1. Jekyon: Jekyll x Lanyon

**Gentlemen Under The Mistletoe**

All it had taken was a talkative walk down the stairs to end up where they were now, underneath a mistletoe that hadn't been there before after dealing with the remains of their work within Dr Jekyll's office. Henry and Robert stared up at it; cheeks coloured by red blushes, eyes blinking and hearts racing within them. But eventually, Robert ever so slowly lowered his gaze back down to Henry, an affectionate warmth in his chocolate eyes.

"Do you realise what this means, Henry?" He asked; quiet and soft, pulling Henry's attention back to him.

But Henry merely nodded, seeming to have suddenly lost his voice as his and Robert's eyes met and his mind was bombarded by a hundred thoughts.

Were they really about to kiss? Did Robert actually feel the same?! It seemed so sudden for them to be doing something like this!

But even as all those thoughts ran through his head...Henry couldn't bring himself to say no and walk away.

The two of them turned their gazes away from one another; looking down the hall, listening out for any of the lodgers and looking down the corridors behind them, yet not a single sound reached their ears and not a single soul was nearby or within their sights.

It was just the two of them.

"Are you sure you want to- Mmm!"

But before Henry could finish his question, Robert's firm lips were pressed against his, kissing him softly as he stared wide eyed and suprised at his best friend, while Robert's warm hands were gently cupping his cheeks. He almost wanted to pinch himself, just in case he was about to wake up in bed like nothing had truly happened, yet instead his expression softened and joyful tears bubbled up in his eyes. Henry then slowly kissed back and wrapped his arms around Robert's neck, holding him close as they kissed beneath the mistletoe with smiles upon their faces.

"Merry Christmas, Henry." Robert sweetly whispered against his lips.

"Merry Christmas, Robert." Henry happily whispered back.

* * *

THE END


	2. Jaylock: Jekyll x Jasper

**Innocent Kisses for Innocent Men**

Jasper could have sworn that that mistletoe hadn't been hanging above his door eariler that day. He was absolutely certain of that as he and Henry silently stared up at it together, while they pondered over who could have possibly put it there in the first place.

"Uh...does this mean we have to...umm...kiss?" Jasper asked, playing with his fingers as he quickly stared down at the floor, flustered.

Henry let out a sigh. He had a good feeling that he knew exactly who had put it there. He would be sure to have a long talk with her later.

"It is tradition that those who step under the mistletoe must kiss, but I don't see why we can't make a small expection." He said with his hands intertwined behind his back.

But only a few seconds later, Henry's cheeks bloomed into a warm shade of pink and a hopeful sparkle suddenly shined in his eyes.

"Unless...of course...you wanted to keep to tradition?" Henry curiously asked.

Jasper quickly looked up at him from under the rim of his hat, his own cheeks painted by a warm blush and his own eyes sparkling with hope. He had to confess that Henry was a very handsome man...and that he really wanted to be kissed by him too.

"If you want to, Henry." He quickly answered. Maybe he sounded a little too enthusiastic about it, but now that the oppurtunity was practically staring him in the face he wasn't going to say no!

At that, a huge smile stretched across Henry's face and the sparkle in his eyes intensified, before he took a step closer to Jasper, who in turn, repeated the step and stared up at him.

"Which one of us should start?" Jasper curiously asked, a cute smile on his face.

"Hmm, well I am the oldest, so maybe it would be best if I were to start, Jasper." Henry kindly offered, seeming to have genuinely pondered over the question.

And after a moment, they closed their eyes and Henry pressed his lips against Jasper's own, kissing him softly. His lips were warm and a tad chapped, but Jasper didn't mind and quickly kissed back, a powerful urge taking hold of him; pushing him closer to Henry and wrapping his arms around his neck. A few seconds of surprise passed, before he felt Henry's lips moving against his own again and his arms were quick to entangle themselves around Jasper's thin waist, holding him close.

"I love you, Jasper." Henry whispered.

"I love you too, Henry." Jasper whispered back.

And not long after those words were shared, the two pulled away from one another and quietly went their seperate ways, smiling happily to themselves. It was definetly going to be a very merry christmas for the both of them.

* * *

THE END

* * *

Thank you to **duskbg** on Tumblr for requesting Jaylock for the mistletoe drabbles. X3


	3. Lavenstein: Lavender x Frankenstein

**Mistletoe In The Attic**

"Is something the matter, Dr Frankenstein?"

It was the first thing Lavender had said when she entered the beautifully decorated attic, before her eyes had spotted the mistletoe hanging above Frankenstein's bed; hung from string and decorated with a red bow.

She couldn't help but let out a small gasp of surprise. Who could've possibly put that there?!

Creature approached Lavender, and as if he had read her mind, gave her as close to an answer as she would get.

"A small woman snook in and hung that there." Creature bluntly said, before walking back and sitting down beside Frankenstein's bed again.

Lavender sighed, but approached her none the less.

"Ah zhere you are, Miss Lavender." Frankenstein said, smiling an old smile at her.

It appeared that she was doing much much better than she had when she had first arrived. Her aging skin was less pale, her hair wasn't an horrendous mess and her eyes shone a little brighter behind her circular glasses.

"Of course. Do you want me to deal with that?" Lavender said, pointing up at the mistletoe which was now hanging above both their heads.

"In a vay, yes. But Creature told me zhat zhere is a tradition that occurs once two people are beneath zhe mistletoe. And I feel zhat out of all the women here, I trust you zhe most." Frankenstein calmly explained, her eyes never straying away from Lavender's own.

And as those words reached Lavender's ears, her face lit up with excitement and surprise, her heart skipping a beat inside her chest as she stared back at Frankenstein.

THE Dr Victoria Frankenstein...wanted to kiss her?!

"Really? But what about..."

Lavender hastily bit her tongue. She imagined that Elizabeth was a sensitive spot for Frankenstein, and so she opted for a different question.

"You want to kiss me?" She curiously asked, pushing her oval glasses back into place as she spoke.

Frankenstein merely nodded, before grabbing Lavender's hands and pulling her close, while everything around them dissapeared, replaced by a sparkling and glowing pink aura that surrounded the two ladies.

"Vhy of course. You are as beautiful as when I first laid eyes upon you." Frankenstein dramatically proclaimed, her face drawing closer to Lavender's.

In turn, Lavender stared down at her in amazement; her cheeks burning with a warm blush and her body visibly vibrating. But eventually, she closed her eyes and bent down, quietly meeting Frankenstein in the middle as they kissed each other softly. A small sigh slipped past her lips, while their hands found their way into each other's hair, caressing and running their fingers through them...seemingly unaware that Creature was still inside the room.

"Are you done yet?" He questioned as he read a visibly charred book.

The pink aura instantly vanished from around them and the two pulled away, Frankenstein glaring at Creature as Lavender hastily took down the mistletoe. And while Frankenstein and Creature began to bicker, Lavender left the attic; flustered yet smiling.

* * *

THE END

* * *

 **(Note: _Frankenstein's accent comes from Sabrina's short story; The Cliffs of Insanity, and is the accent I use when reading the comic.)_**


	4. Jashel: Jasper x Rachel

**Cookies and Kisses**

The kitchen was completely silent as they stood beneath the mysterious mistletoe. How did it get there? Who put it there? And why did they put it in the kitchen of all places? Such questions were going through Rachel's head as she and a particularly fluffy Jasper stared at each other. She was excited. He was nervous.

"W-We don't have to d-do this, Rachel. I-I only came to ask for m-more cookies." Jasper stuttered out, waving his hands in front of his furry face while his tail swayed slowly from side to side.

Rachel couldn't help but giggle and smile at him. He was such a sweet werewolf.

 _'I have to take the opportunity when it's within my reach! Hmm, I swear I've heard Henry say that before.'_ She thought to herself, a determined expression upon her face, before she took a step closer towards Jasper.

"We can, Jasper. It'll just be a quick kiss, honest." She reassured, grabbing Jasper's hands andintertwining their fingers together as she spoke.

As she did this, Jasper stared down at their intertwined hands, face heating up and heart racing. He then looked at Rachel, staring into her pretty eyes with a hopeful sparkle in his own.

"R-Really?"

Rachel quickly nodded, smiling from ear to ear.

Jasper hastily looked around the kitchen, just in case any of the other lodgers were hiding and watching them, before he looked at her again. He nodded in agreement.

The two of them then quietly closed the gap between them, kissing each other as they continue to hold hands. Neither Jasper nor Rachel wanted to let go. Their lips moved slowly against one another, their hearts seemingly beating as one, until they hesitantly pulled away.

"Did I do good?"

"You were great, Jasper. Now let's make some cookies...together."

After that, Jasper and Rachel happily baked and devoured delicious cookies together for the rest of the day with smiles upon their faces.

* * *

THE END

* * *

Thank you to **crystalrosefantasy18** on Tumblr for requesting Jashel for the mistletoe drabbles. X3


	5. Sinjit: Sinnett x Ranjit

**Chasing Fires and Mistletoe Desires**

"Oh William~!"

Sinnett had only had enough time to turn around and catch a glimpse of who was shouting for him, before he was suddenly pushed and pinned against the nearest wall. However, when he saw who it was, Sinnett rolled his eyes and smiled a cheeky smile at the taller man. Sometimes his lover could be more dramatic than Mr Hyde!

"What do you want, Ranjit?" Sinnett questioned, while Helsby's hands kept his arms against the wall.

Helsby chuckled, staring at the fiery redhead through his glasses, before he quickly planted a kiss upon his cheek, pulled away and then plucked something out of one of his trouser pockets.

A small branch of mistletoe.

"Haven't you noticed Miss Knowles hanging these around the building? She's quite the devilish little thing when she's bored, don't you agree?" Helsby cheerfully explained as he showed Sinnett the mistletoe, waving it from side to side as if it were a pocket watch.

Sinnett couldn't help but smirk. He had a pretty good idea where this was going.

"And?" He said, swirling a mechanical finger between them.

Helsby's grin widened and a gleeful glint suddenly shined in his eyes.

"Let's go to your quarters, William~ I don't want Dr Jekyll ruining our fun~" He purred, extending his left hand out to Sinnett, who quickly nodded in agreement and intertwined their hands together.

And once they were safely inside Sinnett's quarters, he quickly turned the tables and pressed Helsby's back against the now locked door, hands gripping his hips. Helsby gasped, but was quick to raise the mistletoe above their heads before their lips met, a heated and passionate kiss pulling them closer and closer together until the mistletoe was thrown aside in favour of exploring one another's bodies.

"God I love you." Helsby breathed against Sinnett's warm lips, glasses slightly fogged, while his fingers were running themselves through his messy red hair.

"I love you too, you crazy fool." He returned, chuckling, while his hands dealt with his lover's shirt.

Helsby merely laughed, before pushing his tongue into Sinnett's mouth, their tongues dancing passionately as buttons were undone and clothes decorated the floor. It didn't take long for the rest of the building's inhabitants to hear their heated and loud exclaimations of love and lust; rolling their eyes, groaning and shaking their heads.

They would most certainly be hearing from their fellow lodgers when they were done.

* * *

THE END

* * *

Thank you to **whysomuchsuabru** on Tumblr for requesting sinjit for the mistletoe drabbles. X3


	6. Jekyde: Jekyll x Hyde

**Mistletoe Temptations**

"Oh please, doctor!"

"No i'm busy, Edward."

"Please! Just one teeny tiny kiss!"

Henry loudly groaned and rolled his eyes. Why did Hyde always crave his attention at the worst possible times?

After that, he was quick to continue writing up his letter to yet another possible supporter for The Society. Thankfully it was the last thing he needed to do so all Hyde had to do now was simply-

"But i'm so bored!" Hyde proclaimed, while he laid dramatically upon the couch, pouting like a spoiled child.

Henry rolled his eyes again.

But alas, he couldn't help but look up at the small branch of mistletoe hanging above his desk, frustrated and excited. That was the cause of Edward's sudden desire for kisses and attention. However he wasn't the only one staring silently up at the mistletoe, for Edward eyes were also fixated upon it, impatient and hopeful.

And after a long pause, Henry let out a long sigh of defeat and looked at him.

"Fine." He said, rising up out of his chair and walking around to lean against his desk. It only took less than a minute for Edward to be off the couch and standing before Henry; fully corporeal from top to bottom, his hands holding his hips and a triumphant smirk upon his pale face.

He wanted to roll his eyes at that smug little smirk. Instead, he smiled down at Edward, cupped his cheeks, leaned down and then pressed his smooth lips against Edward's rough ones, kissing him slowly and softly. His smirk widened. Edward then quickly kissed back, though with much more passion than Henry, while he pushed him down onto his desk and entangled his arms around his neck.

"No need to hold back~ I want you and I know you want me, darling~" He purred against those luscious lips.

Henry chuckled and smirked.

"Of course, love~" He purred back, sliding his hands down Edward's thin and beautiful body and gripping his hips tightly as he spoke. He then pressed his lips hard against Edward's own, kissing him more passionately than before.

 _'Cheeky basterd~'_ Edward thought, pushing his tongue into Henry's mouth, their tongues battling for dominance through a wet and sensual dance.

Heat and passion grew and grew between them, clothes were eventually removed and hands hastily wandered to forbidden areas. They were eventually left as bare as the day they were born. And throughout the night, the mistletoe was slowly forgotten, left hanging above Henry's desk, and the two halves became wrapped up in one another's prescence and warmth.

It was going to be a very merry christmas for the both of them.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

Thank you for joining on this little mistletoe adventure. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, everybody! See you all next year with a new fic to start 2019! Farewell! X3

- _From RB. X3_


End file.
